


Чонон сүлд

by andywarhol



Series: H8FVIII NU [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Drabble, Gen, Haunting, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andywarhol/pseuds/andywarhol
Summary: "Очень современный и плохо контролирующий свои силы маг-некромант в попытке хоть как-то поймать и обуздать свою силу приходит в гробницу предков"The HU - Wolf Totem feat. Jacoby Shaddix of Papa Roach
Series: H8FVIII NU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895236





	1. Chapter 1

Когда твоей последней надеждой становится уединённое святилище в старой давно покинутой и частично разрушенной временем усадьбе, место, где, судя по надгробным камням, покоится больше родни, чем ходит по свету, твои дела определённо плохи.

Когда ты отпрыск старинного рода, выросший среди не похожих на тебя внешне людей, чей язык и обычаи тебе и многим поколениям до тебя уже роднее, чем история предков, когда ты без сомнения считаешь себя местным в развитой стране, расположенной за половину земного шара от тех глухих земель, которые предки считали своей вотчиной, сложно прийти к самой мысли о том, чтобы обратиться к корням.

Когда злой рок выдёргивает тебя из привычного хода вещей и твоя обыденная жизнь становится похожей то ли на страшную сказку, то ли на несмешной анекдот, когда реальная, но обходившая ранее стороной магия наполняет твой дом злобными духами, случайно призванными из небытия твоей собственной шальной и неподконтрольной силой, остается не до скепсиса.

Да, дела обстоят определённо плохо.

По началу интересно было обнаружить, что не каждый дух человека приходит именно в форме человека, особенно если его вызывают скудные и непостоянные силы ничего не осознающего мага. Интересно было замечать краем глаза в отражениях витрин или случайно посреди плотной людской толпы полупрозрачные силуэты крупных животных: львов, тигров и даже слонов, и списывать это на игры утомлённого жизненными стрессами невыспавшегося сознания. 

Когда вместе с ними начали приходить люди – в странных шлемах, длинные хвосты в навершиях которых развевались всегда против ветра, в ламеллярных доспехах-куяках, с копьями в руках и недобрым оскалом на лицах – и когда вместе с людьми звери перестали издали неподвижно наблюдать, стало страшно и больно.

Они приходили в кошмарах и не давали покоя наяву: неспособные, по-видимому, вообще или до поры навредить физически, они пугали неожиданными появлениями, угнетали своим присутствием, наводили шёпоты и обдавали холодом при приближении. И с каждым появлением выпивали всё больше и больше сил.

Долгие поиски и долгие бега – от то отдаляющихся, то приближающихся, но непременно следующих по следам теней или от самого себя – привели в итоге к месту упокоения предков, чьи имена не прочитать на надгробных камнях не потому, что равнодушное время выело их без следа, хоть и для особо древних плит это верно, а потому, что сама письменность вымарана из сознания потомков вместе со старым когда-то родным языком.

Когда твоя последняя надежда выглядит как покинутое безлюдное некогда святое место, впору лишь нервно рассмеяться, взрезав ладонь, и обессиленно осесть, привалившись к одному из едва тёплых под лучами заходящего солнца камней. Надежды нет – мысль, злорадная и будто чужая, заполняет сознание. 

Кажется, это место иронично подходит для того, чтобы потомок мог испустить последний дух и отдаться на милость призракам прошлого, что уже смыкают круг неподалёку.

Бой барабанов сложно отличить от стука крови в ушах, уплывающему сознанию тяжело разделить сон и реальность, и туманное марево силуэтов воинов, поднимающееся от могил, может быть чем угодно. Хочется лишь забыться, уснуть и уплыть в небытие под размеренное рычание, которое только кажется словами мёртвого языка...

> Арслан ирвээс алалдан уралдъя
> 
> Барс ирвээс байлдан уралдъя
> 
> Заан ирвээс жанчилдан уралдъя
> 
> Хүн ирвээс хүчилдэн уралдъя
> 
> Түмт болон тэнгэрээр ниргэе

Ощущать в не-сне, как над головой проносятся прозрачные силуэты воинов, с боевым криком и саблями наголо несущихся от камней к чёртовому зверью, видеть появившиеся ниоткуда стяги, развевающиеся против ветра, слышать рёв и лязг стали о сталь, и не знать, на каком свете находишься, но начать потихоньку различать среди чужого напева понятные слова, чтобы...

> If the lions want war, we gon' fight until the battle ends
> 
> If the tigers come running, We gon' fight them to the bloody end
> 
> When the elephants come, they gon' bow to my brethren
> 
> Lock 'em in a cage, parade them to the lion's den
> 
> If ya gonna bring the evil, we could bury it today

Чтобы услышать обещание скакать со скоростью сокола, быть отважными как волк, смешать врага с пылью под копытами коней и всё, что грозит родной крови, подавить храбростью Великого Хана, а потом поднять глаза в воцарившейся тишине и увидеть, как воин с соколом на плече протягивает тебе руку.

***

Посреди покрытой снегом степи у костра сидит седобородый дед и, тихонько что-то напевая, вытачивает из кости чонон сүлд - тотем волка. Подле него, то на четвереньках и почти зарываясь носом в снег, то неожиданно вскакивая и воздевая руки с фигурками в руках в небу, возится заигравшийся внук. 

По заснеженной земле раскиданы любовно вырезанные из кости люди и звери. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The HU — Sad But True (Metallica cover)

Посреди покрытой снегом степи у костра сидит седобородый дед и, тихонько что-то напевая, вытачивает из кости чонон сүлд - тотем волка. Подле него, то на четвереньках и почти зарываясь носом в снег, то неожиданно вскакивая и воздевая руки с фигурками к небу, возится заигравшийся внук.  
  
По заснеженной земле раскиданы любовно вырезанные из кости люди и звери.  
  
— Деда, — пение не изменяется ни на тон, — деда! Где волчок?  
  
Нож и твёрдая абразивная ткань сноровисто порхают по кости, которая всё больше принимает форму остромордого животного.  
  
— Деда! Древо ждёт Волка! — краснощёкий малыш, больше покрытый налипшим снегом, чем мехами и кожей, дёргает куртку. — Когда уже?  
  
— Всему нужно время, дитя. Дай ему время.  
  
Миром правят тишина и снег.  
  


***

  
Когда ты выжил посреди бури, твоя жизнь меняется. Когда эта буря — ты сам, жизнь становится понятием скорее относительным, чем абсолютным.  
  
Когда ты выбираешь из двух зол, выбор всегда плох, да?  
  
Ты смотришь на меня откуда-то сверху, постоянно возвращая меня к совершённым ошибкам и тыкая носом в провалы. Я не знаю, чего хочу больше — принять условия и выиграть или поднять свой чахлый бунт и умереть.  
  
Умереть, да. Я умирал не раз.  
Всё равно.  
  
Когда ты поглощён своей мечтой, ты мало обращаешь внимание на остальное. Выжженная земля, пожухлая трава, тёмное небо — всё это не важно, когда ты в шаге от истины.  
  
Я же мечтал об истине?  
  
Она блестит и поёт, она манит и будто бы светится в руках. Она помнит моё тепло.  
  
Она — зло. А я? Ничего не могу изменить.  
  
Ты вернёшь меня снова. Но куда? Волка — к выжженной траве, мёртвой земле и чахлому ростку зелени.  
Я приду и снова выберу.  
  
И умру — снова.  
  
Зачем я тебе?


End file.
